detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hostage
:For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. The Hostage is the first chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has six different outcomes. On PlayStation 4, it was released as a free demo on April 24, 2018 worldwide. Overview The player controls Connor in his first case involving a deviant android named Daniel who takes Emma Phillips hostage after murdering her father John Phillips. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for The Hostage, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. To the right is a video showing the in-game flowchart, while below is a text version for ease of use. With each clue discovered, it appears the success probability of Connor's mission goes up, but taking too much time to do so will erode that probability. #Mission Start #*Save Fish OR Leave Fish #Talk to Capt. Allen #Search for Clues #*Options for searching (not all need to be performed) #**Investigate Cop's Body - Antony Deckart can be found in the dining room #***Take Cop's Gun - the gun is under the dining room table and can be found by reconstructing the scene #***Leave Cop's Gun #**Investigate Gun Case - this can be located in the same room as the SWAT team, on the floor. Analysis reveals the missing weapon to be an MS853 Black Hawk handgun. The bullets are lying nearby. Probability of success: #**Learn Deviant's Name - this can be discovered by going into Emma's room and using the tablet to watch a video of them together. #**SWAT Injured #**Investigate Father's Body - located in the living room #**Learn Cause of Incident - this is done by reconstructing the scene of the father's death and discovering his tablet #**Go Outside OR Wasted Too Much Time #Confront Deviant Outside #Negotiate With Deviant #*Approach #**Friendly Approach OR Cold Approach #*Helicopter #**Refuse to Dismiss Helicopter OR Dismiss Helicopter #*Wounded Cop #**Leave Wounded Cop OR #*** Save Wounded Cop - If saved, he will appear later in Public Enemy #*Gun (if gun was taken) #**Be Honest About Gun #**Lie About Gun #Possible outcomes ##Fail to Negotiate OR Be Honest With Deviant ##*Deviant Jumps With Emma ##** Connor Failed to Reach Deviant in Time ##** Connor Leapt for Emma and Fell ##Lie to Deviant ##*Fail to Build Trust (see Deviant Jumps With Emma above) ###Build Trust ###''Snipers Shot Deviant'' ##Sacrifice Self (option only available if it has been approached to a very close distance to the Deviant) ##* Connor Died Protecting Emma ##Use Gun (option only available if it has been approached to a very close distance to the Deviant and took Cop's Gun) ##* Deviant Shot Connor ##*''Connor Shot Deviant'' Detailed Walkthrough The chapter opens with Connor in an elevator, going up to the penthouse to negotiate with an Android that has gone deviant. When first walking out the elevator, Caroline Phillips will come across the negotiator (Connor) and beg him to save her daughter. After realizing that Connor is an android she will become anxious and question the police on why they didn't send a human negotiator, Caroline is then taken to the elevator by a SWAT officer while she begs them not to let Connor near Emma. Shortly after when Caroline leaves, you can make your way to a fish tank and kneel next to a fish that is dying on the floor. You can leave it there or save it - this is the first choice that affects Connor's Software Instability. Once at the crime scene, you can only go see Captain Allen. You must have two conversation points before you can do anything else, but none of the choices really differ the response (except if you ask about the deviant's deactivation code, but even that is not a major difference). In order to get a good percentage for success, you have to be fast. Go to the hostage's room, the first on the right when coming back the way you entered. Play the video on the table and optionally pick up the headphones (not necessary since it doesn't unlock more dialogue), then leave to the living room. By the sofa is a body; examine it by hovering over the victim's face and chest, then reconstruct the situation to find out he was holding a tablet. Pick it up from the ground and find out he had just purchased a new android, unlocking dialogue. Next, go to the body of the first responder by the table. Examine it to find out where his gun is, and optionally pick up the gun (will unlock more options). Now you can go out; you have everything you need. The deviant shoots Connor, and Connor's mission updates; approach slowly and gain trust. (You can save a police officer who will appear later in the game. He is located by the left side of the balcony, right next to the railing.) Use the dialogue you have unlocked to gain his trust, and use a calm tone (calming dialogue options) when there is no unlocked dialogue left. (Motioning for the helicopter to leave will reduce his stress, refusing to do so does nothing.) If you get the mission percentage to 100%, the deviant will let go of the hostage and snipers will shoot him. If you fail to gain his trust, the mission percentage will drop and he will jump off the building with the hostage. If you're fast enough you can reach the hostage in time and Connor will fall instead, if not Connor's mission has failed. If you had a gun, you have a possibility to execute the deviant (mission accomplished) or threaten, which will lead to the deviant shooting Connor in the head. Cross-chapter impacts #Save Cop on Terrace #*He appears in Public Enemy #Connor Dies #*His gravestone appears in Waiting for Hank... Software Instability *Save Fish *Connor survives *Connor dies *Both Connor and Emma die x2 Public Opinion *Applying a tourniquet to the wounded cop on the terrace Attention to Detail Things you can do with little to no story impact: * Connor can briefly look at the bathroom * There's an over-boiled pot Connor can switch off * Turning on coverage of the incident from the TV on the fridge ** Can actually give first time players an additional view at the terrace * Looking at the damaged fish tank * Looking at the family photo in the front hall * Observing the Buddha statue * Glancing at the cover of a magazine * Listening to the headphones that Emma was using earlier * Looking at the card on Emma's table that reads If You Love the Life You Live, You Will Live a Life of Love Notes *Like in the concept art of this chapter, the hostage scene was entirely set in daylight. It was changed to night-time at the last minute because developers thought it looks cooler.Bryan Dechart's Twitch Mod & Community Manager's Twitter *Originally, there was a sequence where Connor investigated the bathroom for clues in this chapter. It was scrapped because the majority of test players didn’t even notice the bathroom to start.Bryan Dechart's Twitch Mod & Community Manager's Twitter *In one of his livestreams, Bryan Dechart stated that both he and Ben Lambert filmed their scenes separately and have never actually met. *As this chapter is primarily intended to help players familiarize themselves with the controls and the gameplay, having Connor die or fail to save the girl has little bearing on the rest of the game. *It is possible to save three lives without losing Connor on this level. The drop in Daniel's trust from saving M. Wilson, the wounded officer, isn't very high. And if the player is nervous about making it to 100%, he can be honest about the gun or lie and just shoot Daniel since both ways work. *The fish's name is Dewey and he is Emma's favorite pet.[https://www.playstation.com/en-us/games/detroit-become-human-ps4/cyberlife-skill/ Detroit: Become Human Demo CyberLife Skill] *In Emma's bedroom, there is an Easter egg in the form of a book on the table. The title and the cover of the book are taken from Beyond: Two Souls, the previous game of Quantic Dream. References de:Die Geisel ru:Заложница Category:Walkthroughs Category:Connor’s Chapters